The Joneses Through the Years
by Loveandcoffeeandsimplicities
Summary: The Jones' family through the years. I do not own the comics or show.
1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones was currently trying to wrangle a screaming Monroe into her booster seat while Tanner was busy drenching his French Toast in what Jughead, admittedly out of character for him, deemed too much sugar for anyone.

"Roe, sweetheart, can you sit still for daddy, please?" Jughead was not above pleading with the three-year-old.

"No!" Monroe screeched. Just as he was about to give up and throw the towel in, Betty Jones came rushing into the kitchen, all blonde and perfect, in Jughead's eyes.

"Roe, baby, it's okay," Betty cooed, picking up their youngest. She began to rock her back and forth and the reaction was instantaneous; Monroe stilled in her mother's arms, pressing her little forehead in the crook of Betty's neck.

"Thank God for you, sweetheart," Jughead muttered, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as he side stepped the mother and daughter duo and headed to Tanner, trying to do damage control with the maple syrup.

"Tanner, kiddo, that's enough syrup, okay?" Jughead asked, gently taking the bottle out of the little boy's sticky fingers. Tanner, who was shy by nature, (a trait inherited both from Betty and Jughead), dropped his shoulders.

"Sorry, daddy," the five-year-old whispered. Jughead ruffled his hair, smiling down at him.

"It's okay, champ," he assured him, before going to put the bottle of syrup back into the fridge. On his way back to the table, he grabbed a cup of coffee for both him and Betty; the latter having stayed up all night with a fussy Monroe. Jughead was worried his littlest was coming down with something. Sitting down at the table, he handed Betty her cup and she flashed him a tired, yet grateful smile, murmuring a quiet thank you.

As the small family of four ate their breakfast, gentle conversation flowed through them.

"Tanner, are you looking forward to book costume day?" Jughead asked his son, and Tanner nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, daddy! I'm dressing up as Harry Potter!" Tanner exclaimed, and Betty laughed softly as Jughead shared a look with his wife. He had known that she was into the series at some point but Nancy Drew was more so the books she had been raised on. She had wanted to try and get Tanner to read them but gave up after his blatant boredom with them; she told Jughead she'd hope Monroe would want to be Nancy Drew for Halloween since the little girl showed a bigger interest in her mother's favorite books.

Just then, Monroe spoke up.

"Mommy, I don't feel good," she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. Jughead shared a worried look with his wife as Betty put her fork down and went to Monroe's booster seat.

"I didn't think so, love," she murmured, picking her up and cuddling her daughter close. She tried feeling her forehead but Monroe had it pressed so tightly against her mother's neck that Betty settled for feeling her neck. Jughead watched as she bit her lip.

"She's warm Jug, I'm going to take her upstairs and take her temperature. Can you get Tanner to school this morning?" Betty asked softly, rubbing an icky feeling Monroe's back.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Jughead replied. He kissed his daughter's head, feeling her neck as well, before a frown washed over his face.

"I'll make an appointment with her pediatrician for later this morning after I drop Tanner off," he promised, and Betty nodded, before turning to Tanner.

"Bye sweetheart, have a good day at school, alright?" Betty asked, and Tanner nodded, watching Monroe with wide eyes.

"Is Roe sick, mommy?" Tanner whispered, worry hidden behind the stormy blues of eyes that was so much Jughead, it was like staring at a mirror.

"Yeah, button, she is. I'm going to get her upstairs and in bed. Be good for daddy on the way to school, okay?" Betty asked, and Tanner nodded.

"Yes, mommy," he replied, frown still tugging at his lips.

"Hey, kiddo, let's get your shoes on, okay?" Jughead asked, scooping Tanner up and holding him high in the air. He ran towards the front den where their shoes seemed to navigate towards, making airplane noises while Tanner was shrieking in delight.

"And, touch down!" Jughead said, bringing Tanner back to the ground. Tanner was a fit of giggles while Jughead put his son's shoes on for him. When the last of the laces had been tied, Jughead stood up from where he had been bent down on one knee.

"Is Roe going to be okay?" The terrified whisper was just that: a whisper. Something Tanner never wanted anyone to hear but his father. Jughead bent back down to where he was eye level with Tanner.

"She sure is, kiddo. Mommy and I are going to take care of her and when you get home later, if she's not sleeping, perhaps you can draw her a picture?" Jughead asked, knowing how protective Tanner was of his little sister, even at the tender age of five. Tanner nodded, worry held at bay for the moment.

XXX

By the time Jughead got back from dropping off Tanner at his elementary school, he found Betty sitting in Monroe's room, rubbing Vicks to her chest.

"She congested?" Jughead asked softly, staring down at his baby girl in worry. Betty nodded.

"Yeah, it started last night. Did you make the doctor appointment with Doctor Smith?" Betty murmured, and it was Jug's turn to nod.

"Yeah, for ten," he replied quietly, and Betty sighed.

"Thanks, babe," she murmured, standing up from where she had been sitting next to Monroe's bed. She dropped a kiss to her little girl's crown, before turning to Jughead.

"I'm going to go get changed. Will you sit with her until she wakes up? You know she hates being alone when she's sick," Betty said softly.

"Always, Betts," Jughead replied, brushing his lips against his wife's. Six years of marriage and he still felt shivers whenever he kissed his wife. God, he loved this woman. After Betty left, Jughead took her seat and just watched his daughter sleep, smoothing her blonde curls back whenever she would grow restless.

XXX

A trip to the doctor and a prescription for a sinus infection, and they were home. Jughead left Betty to get Monroe settled for her second nap of the day while he went to prepare a quick lunch of turkey sandwiches for them before going to pick up Tanner.

He felt rather than heard, Betty come up behind him as her arms snaked around his waist and she pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder blade.

"She sleeping?" Jughead asked, and Betty nodded.

"Yes, I hated leaving her but the doctor said the prescription would make her sleep for a couple of hours," she murmured.

"And, you've got to eat, love," he reminded her softly.

"Well, if it's your turkey sandwich extraordinaire, count me in," she said, and he laughed.

It was moments like this that he lived for. When there was a gentle serenity encompassing them, worries far from mind for the time being. He knew when Monroe woke up, crying for one of them, and when he had to go pick up Tanner, he'd be living for that moment as well. When he was surrounded by his family. All was good.

**Author's note: **So, I'm starting a Jones's family series. I'll accept prompts and write some of my own. There is no time limit on this and I'll update as I can. I just really want to see Betty and Juggie as parents. So, if you have a prompt, feel free to drop a comment. Or, if you feel like reviewing too, that's fine. Gonna try and get to Infinity tomorrow sometime. Enjoy Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Prompt request about Bughead deciding if they want their family to be involved in their children's lives.

Jughead trailed his hand softly over his wife's smooth shoulder. It was a Sunday morning, mid Fall, and they were still in bed. Tanner, who was still asleep in his room down the hall, would be awake soon enough, and their quiet morning would be shattered. Then, when Monroe woke up, demanding to be fed, Jughead knew he'd lose the precious time to marvel over his adoring wife.

"What are you thinking about?" Betty asked sleepily, snuggling deeper into his chest. Jughead tightened his hold on her.

"Hmm, a little of this, a little of that, and a whole lot of you," he murmured, dropping a kiss to her forehead. She sighed in contentment without opening her eyes and Jughead was left breathless by her beauty. She looked like an angel with all of her imperfections. Imperfectly perfect, he liked to say.

"All good things to think about," she mused, smile adorning her lips, and he chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on them. When they pulled apart, Betty opened her eyes.

"I got a call from Alice," she murmured, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Good or bad?" Jughead questioned, and Betty snorted.

"It's Alice. Is she capable of good phone calls?" Betty asked, and Jughead laughed gently.

"Fair point. What'd she want, sweetheart?" Jughead asked softly, knowing how detrimental the woman had been to Betty's health over the years. She sighed.

"She wants to know if she can watch Tanner and Roe next weekend," she replied, biting her lip. Jughead was shaking his head before he had the chance to really register what his wife was saying.

"No, no way, Betts," he said softly but firmly.

She sighed again. "I figured you'd say that."

"The woman has done nothing but tear you down your whole life and I've had to stand by and watch; I won't let her do that to our children," he said.

"What if she wouldn't? What if she's changed?" Betty asked softly, and it was Jughead's turn to sigh.

"Betty, baby, a leopard never changes their spots," he reminded her quietly, and she nodded.

"I know," she whispered. "It just kills me that the kids can't see their grandmother."

"If she wasn't so poisonous you know my answer would be different, baby," Jughead murmured, tracing soothing circles into her palms. Even years later he still had the thought of her scars fresh in his memory. The night she had showed him had been a revelation for both of them; she, because she was trusting him all the way and him, because he realized he loved her. He wouldn't go back and change anything about that night. Not a single thing. Not even the disastrous birthday party she had thrown for him.

"What about your mom?" Betty wondered. "Do you want the kids to see Gladys?"

His answer was simple. "Fuck no. She never earned the right to be a part of their lives, especially not with coming back to Riverdale and trying to mess things up so badly for me and my dad."

Betty winced and he knew she too was remembering the time Gladys Jones had finally come back to town and released her warpath on the town. He wasn't sure he could even love her after that.

"What about JB?" Betty murmured.

Jughead sighed. "While she did play a hand in helping screw over my dad and myself, she was just a kid at the time. A kid being led astray by a very deranged woman. It doesn't seem fair to punish her for Gladys's crimes."

"No, it doesn't," Betty agreed quietly.

They laid there for a few more moments, enjoying the silence that encompassed them.

"Veronica and Arch want to bring over Freddy later this week," Betty murmured, and Jughead nodded.

Frederica, "Freddy" Andrews was the spitting image of her mother. She had all the sass and fire a Lodge should possess but also held the same kindness Fred Andrews had raised Archie to have. After his untimely death when they were in school, it only seemed fitting to honor the late man with their first born.

"I think Veronica is determined to make Tanner and Freddy fall in love," Jughead laughed, and Betty giggled.

"Don't give her any ideas babe, please. I don't need my little boy to grow up any faster than he already is," she muttered. Jughead kissed her temple.

"He won't," he said simply.

Just then, the sound of tiny feet pitter pattering across their hardwood floor in the hallway alerted Jughead to the fact that Tanner was awake. Sure enough, their bedroom door opened and in came Tanner, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he clutched his stuffed rabbit.

"Mama? Daddy?" The three-year-old whispered, and Jughead smiled down at is son.

"Hey, champ. Couldn't sleep?" Jughead asked softly, and Tanner shook his head.

"'Ad a bad dream," he mumbled, and Jughead frowned.

"Oh, Tanner." Betty soothed, sitting up and holding her arms open for her child to nestle inside of them. He did so a moment later, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay, buddy," Jughead murmured, rubbing his back. Tanner nodded, glancing around the room.

"Where's Roe?" Tanner asked quietly, and Jughead smiled.

"She's still asleep, buddy. How about you lay with mama and I and try to get some more sleep? Then we can make breakfast in a little bit?" Jughead offered, and Tanner nodded, leaning into his mother's embrace and falling back asleep. It wasn't too long before Jughead and Betty followed him, worries about their parents far from mind.

**Author's note: Just a short one about a prompt I got. Also, when I start introducing other kids, shout out to a friend who came up with their names. All the credit goes to them. Thanks Boris Yeltsin! If you have any prompts you want to see, just drop me a comment. Add me on tumblr too if you wish: thistooshallpassxoxo**

**Enjoy! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Tanner had never run faster in his life than he did the moment his mother received what he deemed the worst kind of call. He hadn't run this fast when Monroe fell out of the treehouse in their backyard and broke her arm; he hadn't run that fast on the track field for meets where scouts were. He hadn't run that fast in general. But now, he was. He barely heard his dad telling him to slow down as he blew past him, keys in his hand. He managed to make it to his jeep in record time but, where he was fast, Jughead Jones was equally as fast, and managed to block him from opening his front door.

"Tanner, give me the keys," his dad said calmly. Tanner growled.

"Dad, I love you, but please, get out of my way," he said, voice desperate. Jughead shook his head firmly, keeping a firm hand on the door to prevent him from opening it.

"Not until you give me your keys," he said firmly. "I want you to get to the hospital in one piece and that won't happen if you're driving in the mindset you're in."

"It's _Freddy_, dad," Tanner snapped, and Jughead nodded, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"I know, son. She's going to be alright. You believe that. Now, give me your keys and I'll drive," Jughead said softly, holding his palm open expectantly. After another second of internal debate, Tanner dropped the keys into his hand and ran around to the passenger side. Just then, Monroe came barreling out of the house, throwing her hair up in the process. She skidded to a stop next to the car and Tanner looked at her.

"Roe," he began. "I'm not sure if you need to see Freddy like this."

Monroe rolled her eyes.

"Spare the trying to protect me garbage," the fifteen-year-old snapped. "Freddy is like a sister to me. She's your girlfriend. You're my brother. I'm going to the hospital."

Tanner hesitated for a second longer and that was all the time it took Monroe to roll her eyes again and climb into the backseat of his jeep. Betty Cooper was rushing out the door a moment later, making sure it was locked, before sprinting to the car.

"Archie and Ronnie are already at the hospital," Betty explained as Jughead started the car and backed out of their driveway. "Freddy is in surgery."

Tanner's stomach clenched uncomfortably as he thought about that. He had been in love with Frederica since he knew what it meant to love someone. The fact that he hadn't picked her up from cheerleading practice that afternoon killed him. As if sensing his thoughts, Monroe squeezed his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Tanner," she said softly but firmly.

"I should have picked her up," he whispered.

"You had your own practice, son," Jughead said quietly, switching lanes as he sped down the streets of Riverdale.

Tanner didn't say anything, not much in the mood to be placated. But, he did let Monroe keep her hand on his shoulder and pooled his strength from that. If Monroe could see someone she admired get hurt in a car wreck, then he could see someone he loved, too. He thinks.

XXX

By the time the Jones' family made it to the hospital, Tanner was automatically rushing to the nurse's desk at the front.

"Excuse me," he said breathlessly. "But we're here to see Frederica Andrews."

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"We're as good as," Monroe stated firmly, but the nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can only talk to family," she said apologetically.

"Fuck that," Monroe growled.

"Language, Roe," Jughead said wearily, rubbing a hand over his face as he looked around the hall. Just as Tanner was about to ask his dad who he was looking for, Archie Andrews came running down the hall.

"Jug!" Archie called, and Tanner looked at the older man.

"Hey, Arch," Jughead said quietly, gripping his best friend in a bone crushing hug. When they pulled apart after several moments, Tanner noticed Archie's eyes were red rimmed, and swallowed down the lump that rose in his throat.

"Hi, Uncle Archie," Monroe greeted him, hugging him next.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said, hugging his, for lack of better word, niece.

Betty and Archie hugged next, with Betty patting his cheek clumsily when they pulled away. Then, Archie looked at Tanner and Tanner tried not to cry at the desperate look in his eyes.

"Is Freddy….is she alright?" Tanner whispered, throat feeling constricted.

"She…she's not good," Archie mumbled, and Tanner felt his heart clench painfully in his chest as his uncle looked at the nurse.

"These four are with me," he said simply, then led them around the station and down the hall.

As they passed room after room, Tanner kept peeking into them, trying to find the one that housed his girlfriend. Finally, they reached the end of the hall and Archie stopped right next to a door. It opened a moment later and Veronica Andrews walked out, and Tanner marveled at her strength. She wasn't crying; wasn't looking lost and confused. She seemed tough as shit and held herself with a certain grace as she walked over to Archie and the rest of her family. Tanner waited with bated breath.

"She's still unconscious," Veronica said, and it was like a punch to the gut. Monroe squeezed his hand, and Tanner squeezed hers' back, inhaling shakily.

"Can – can I see her?" Tanner asked quietly, and Veronica nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart," she assured him, patting him on the shoulder. Monroe looked at him.

"I'll be right outside," she said quietly, and in that moment, Tanner was utterly grateful for his little sister, knowing she wasn't going to let him face this pain alone.

"Thanks, Roe," he whispered, hugging her tightly for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking into the room Veronica had just recently vacated. Once inside the room, Tanner's eyes immediately fell to his girlfriend, who was hooked up to various machines and had various wires crisscrossing all over her.

"_Freddy_," he uttered. "God, baby."

He sat down next to the bed and gently picked up her arm that wasn't in a cast. Placing a kiss to the back of her palm gingerly, Tanner let his eyes rake over the multiple cuts on her face.

"I love you," he murmured. "And, I'm not going anywhere." He dropped a kiss to her forehead, then leaned back in his chair, praying she'd wake up soon.

XXX

It took a full three days before Freddy gained consciousness and, once she did, after seeing her parents, she asked to see Tanner, who, wasn't ashamed to admit he bawled like a baby once their eyes met.

"Baby," he whispered, placing his hands on either side of her head and brushing his lips tenderly across her forehead.

"I missed you," Freddy said quietly.

"I missed you, too," he said, smiling softly at the fact that she was awake.

"I love you," she murmured. His heart beat a tattoo against his ribcage. _That _was enough to soothe his pain.

"And, I love you," he replied, sitting down onto the bed when she patted the spot next to her with her good arm. She curled into his chest and he was home.

**Author's note: Prompt I got about older version of the kids. I'll accept those as well. [: Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE

Monroe Jones wasn't sure what possessed her to lie to her mom. Betty Cooper of all people. The woman who would understand without a doubt. Sighing, she looked at her mother one last time.

"I promise mom, I'll be completely fine tonight. It's just going to be a few friends at Michelle's house," Monroe said, crossing her fingers superstitiously behind her back. Monroe watched as her mother took her expression in and she worked to keep it carefully polite. Once she passed the test, Monroe released a sigh she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

"Alright, Roe. Have fun tonight. Curfew is ten," Betty replied, and the fifteen-year-old quickly nodded. It was always ten on a weekend and nine thirty on a school night. She hoped in the coming weeks she'd be able to bump her curfew back until eleven or so. Although, with this latest round of lying, if she was busted, she was sure the word 'curfew' wouldn't even reach her ears given the type of grounding she'd be facing. Hugging her mom quickly, she slipped her over sized sweater on and watched as it fell to her thighs that were covered by a pair of black leggings. Next, came her ballet shoes. Then, she was out the door.

XXX

The party was in full swing by the time she got there. Monroe made her way into Michelle's house, keeping an eye out for her best friend. Just then, the brunette popped up seemingly out of nowhere and gripped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Roeeeeee," Michelle squealed and Monroe knew she wasn't imaging the fact that her best friend reeked like a brewery.

"Geeze, Shel, you reek," Monroe rolled her eyes. Michelle laughed.

"I've only had one or two," she countered.

"Or, five, maybe?" Came a sly voice, and Monroe looked up to spot Jason Blossom-Topaz, her other best friend.

"Hey, Jay," she greeted him, hugging him. As far as sobriety went, he seemed to be one of the very few people who could walk in a straight line if asked.

"Hey, Jones," Jason hugged her back, ruffling her hair a bit. She punched him on the arm.

"Don't," she sighed, and he laughed.

"Your parents know you're here?" Jason asked.

"Do _your _parents know you're here?" Monroe parroted back, eyebrow quirked.

"Fair point, munchkin," he chuckled, and she rolled her eyes.

"The munchkin comment stopped being cute freshman year," she sighed.

"You're 5'2. You're tiny. Hence, you're always going to be my munchkin," he teased, and she huffed.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"Drew's been asking about you," he brought up suddenly, and Monroe grimaced.

"What'd you say?" Monroe implored, and Jason squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, munchkin, I told him if he didn't stay the hell away from you, he had me to answer to," he replied, and she smiled, suddenly very grateful to her best friend.

"Thanks, Jay," she murmured.

"Anyways, you want a drink?" Jason asked, and Monroe quirked an eyebrow.

"Relax, Roe, I know who your grandfather is. I meant did you want a soda?" Jason rephrased his question, and she nodded happily, looping her arm through his so he could lead them to the kitchen.

Even though FP Jones II had been sober all her life, she knew how torn up he was about the fact that his own children had to see him fall off the wagon time and time again. But, when Tanner was born, he swore off the stuff for good, wanting to be an active member in his grandkids lives.

Jason handed her a diet coke, popping the tab for her, and she smiled gratefully.

"I know your instructor would kill you if there was any carbs or sugar or anything fun, really, in it. Especially since next week is your competition," he said, and she laughed.

"Yeah, Madame Belle is drilling us pretty hard. It's been an intense week," Monroe agreed, taking a sip of her soda. Jason nodded.

"Well, enjoy your night, Roe. You've earned it," he said, patting her on the shoulder before walking over to where the rest of the football team was. She watched his retreating back for a moment before glancing around. She literally knew three people at this party. One was drunk; one was with his team; and one, she was trying to avoid like the plague. She came only because Michelle and Jason had begged her to. She could've easily stayed at home, studying or reading. She wondered briefly why she didn't.

XXX

By the time nine rolled around, Monroe had grown bored of the party immensely. Michelle was trashed and Jason was busy playing beer pong with the football team. She didn't want to seem like the odd one out, but that was exactly what she was. A wallflower. Just then Drew walked up to her with a stupidly big smirk on his face.

"That's a cute outfit, Roe, you wearing it for me?" Drew asked, and Monroe rolled her eyes.

"Gag," she muttered, taking another sip of what was now her third diet coke.

Drew sighed. "Look, Monroe, I know we didn't end on good terms."

"We didn't even end on civilized terms, let alone good ones," she drawled.

"And, that's my fault," he agreed.

"Like everything was," she said. "You cheating; you blaming me being upset on being a woman; the list goes on."

There was a flash of anger in Drew's eyes and Monroe wondered how drunk he was. He never was particularly nice to her after he had been drinking. She got off the wall she had been leaning on and walked around him.

"Bye, Drew," she muttered.

Just then, she felt him yank her back by her elbow, slamming her into the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her face and started coldly into her eyes.

"You don't leave until I give you permission to," he said harshly.

Monroe hadn't been raised to fear men. She laughed. "Or what, Drew? You going to hit me? Again?"

"Shut up, bitch, that only happened twice. Don't overdramatize it," he snapped.

Just then, the arms that were barricading Monroe against the wall were yanked down, and Drew was pushed into the wall next to her. Blinking, Monroe looked up to spot the last person she'd ever think to see at the party.

"Dad?" Monroe asked, and he looked at her.

"Are you alright, Roe?" Jughead Jones asked quietly as his elbow pressed further into Drew's neck. She nodded. Jughead turned back to Drew.

"You know, I never liked you dating my daughter; you weren't good enough for her," he began in a deadly calm voice. "But to find out you laid your fucking hands on her?"

Drew was staring at her father with fear in his eyes and Monroe suddenly smiled a little.

"Isn't fun, is it? Being the victim?" Monroe whispered.

"You're not the victim," Jason spoke up, and Monroe noted his presence next to her father.

"You the one who called my dad, Jay?" Monroe asked curiously. She wasn't mad at him; a grounding seemed like a suitable tradeoff for a bruise-free body.

"Actually, I called your brother when I couldn't find you, and I'm guessing he rallied the troops," Jason replied, and he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Looking up, Monroe spotted not only her grandfather, but Fangs, Sweet Pea, Archie, and Tanner.

"Geeze, Tanner, you couldn't just come on your own?" Monroe muttered, and Tanner laughed.

"Monroe, don't even give me that. I specifically told you to not come to Michelle's party tonight. I knew it'd end up bad," he snapped, and Monroe nodded, dropping it. She really didn't want to fight with her brother. She looked back at her dad who had a look of murder in his eyes.

"C'mon dad, Drew's not worth it," she murmured, touching her father's arm lightly. He looked at her, then Drew, then dropped his elbow slowly.

"If you value your safety, you'll get in my truck and go to the police station with me, where you _will _accept assault charges," Jughead whispered, and Drew quickly nodded.

They left, with the rest of his friends and father looking around at the group.

"Party's over," FP called. "Leave." The crowd quickly dispersed and all left were Monroe, Jason, and Michelle, who was passed out in a bed upstairs.

"Let's go Roe," Archie said, and she sighed.

"Well, Jay, I'll call you when I'm done with my punishment," she muttered.

"See you on the other side, munchkin," he laughed.

"Don't think we didn't tell your mothers about the party," Sweet Pea warned. "Toni is livid."

"Dammit," Jason sighed.

"See you on the other side," Monroe repeated, and the two friends hugged, before facing their future.

Well, she could safely say it was an interesting start to the new semester. What the rest held in store remained to be known.

**Author's note: **Prompt I had for myself. I have two to get to. Will most likely get to them throughout the week and weekend. Hope you enjoy. Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Prompt request from Braelynn. Enjoy! **

Betty woke up earlier than normal that morning. She was nervous, to say the least, but also excited. Placing a gentle kiss to her husband's cheek, she climbed out of bed quietly, scratching Hotdog behind his ears as she did so; she smiled when he wagged his tail lazily. Betty made her way into the bathroom that was in their bedroom and grabbed the test out from behind her perfume collection in their cabinet. She read the instructions carefully, and then followed them to the T. When it was time to wait the few minutes, she found herself oddly calm. Her phone buzzed, letting her know her time was up, and she looked down at the test.

The positive sign never seemed so beautiful than it did to her in that moment. Licking her lips, she allowed herself a moment to shed a few happy tears before drying her face and not dawdling any longer. She had something to do.

XXX

By the time Jughead woke up, Betty had breakfast ready. As he dropped a kiss to her shoulder, he smelled the food appreciatively.

"Smells good, baby," he said. "But, you know you don't have to buy my love with food."

Betty laughed a little. "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

They carried the plates to their little table in the kitchen, sitting down next to each other. Betty automatically wrapped her leg around his and took a bite of bacon. She briefly wondered when the morning sickness would kick in.

"Well, I feel like I owe you a breakfast in turn," Jughead said, digging happily into his pancakes.

Betty pretended to think about it. "Okay. How about…next Mother's Day?"

The way Jughead's fork paused in midair as his eyes shot to hers' was comical.

"N-Next _Mother's Day_?" Jughead asked incredulously.

Biting her lip, Betty nodded. "Mhm."

In a second Jughead was out of his chair and dropping to his knees in front of Betty's. Clasping her hands gently, he stared at her in awe.

"Elizabeth Cooper, are you pregnant?" Jughead whispered.

Tears gathered in her eyes at his look of absolute joy. She nodded.

"Yeah, baby, I am. We're pregnant," she murmured.

He had her out of her chair in the next moment, swinging her around wildly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he exclaimed, and she laughed.

Yeah, this moment was pretty perfect.

XXX

"Babe, are you sure you don't want me to cancel lunch with my dad?" Jughead's worried voice sounded against the bathroom door as Betty tossed her cookies for what felt like the millionth time. After spitting into the toilet one last time, she got up from her knees shakily and went to brush her teeth. After splashing cool water against her skin, she opened the door and met her very worried husband.

"Jug, sweetheart, no. It's fine," she assured him. "I'm just going to work on getting some editing done for the book and then make some tea."

"At least let me make the tea," he insisted, dropping a kiss to her forehead before hurrying to their kitchen. Betty sat down on the bed and placed a hand against her stomach.

"Oh, little one, you're not happy today, are you?" Betty whispered, before gently humming. Jughead cleared his throat a few minutes later and Betty looked up to spot him smiling. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you're going to make one kick ass mom, Betts," he replied, making his way towards her. He handed her the chamomile tea he made for her, before placing his hand on her stomach.

"Be good for mama, little one," he murmured, kissing her stomach delicately. Betty absolutely loved when he did that. His love for their child was so overwhelming it left her giddy. She looked back at Jughead.

"You should get going, you'll be late," she said. Jughead bit his lip.

"I don't have to go. Dad knows you're pregnant. I'm sure he'd understand morning sickness comes first," he replied gently, but Betty shook her head.

"I'll be fine, go baby."

After kissing her one last time, Jughead left, albeit reluctantly and Betty was left alone with her upset stomach. She hoped the tea would be able to settle it long enough to get some editing done.

Just as she sat down to work on her book, another wave of nausea hit her. Whimpering, she rushed to the bathroom, and landed on her knees, expelling everything in her system for a second time. She was starting to regret sending Jughead away because all she really wanted was him to hold her. Maybe get her a cool wash cloth to put across her head and lay with her in bed while her stomach did somersaults. It was that moment that she felt gentle hands pulling her hair back.

"Jug?" Betty cried.

"Shh, baby, get it out," he soothed, rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hair with another.

"This is all your fault," she despaired, and he chuckled.

"I know. I'm sorry," he murmured. When she was through being sick, he helped her stand up, looping an arm around her waist and guiding her to the sink so she could brush her teeth for a third time that morning alone.

"Bed?" Jughead asked.

"With some crackers?" Betty asked hopefully, and he nodded.

After getting her situated in bed, he promised he'd be right back, and she huffed, annoyed with herself.

"You were supposed to go to lunch with your dad," she wailed, not quite sure why she was still crying.

Jughead smiled softly, kissing the crown of her head.

"You're more important, baby. Always," he promised softly.

XXX

"Jughead, help!" Betty called. She heard him running through their apartment and skidding to a stop right inside their bedroom.

"What, what is it? Is it the baby? Is he alright?" Jughead asked frantically, pressing his hands against her stomach.

Betty sighed. "It's...I can't tie my shoes."

Jughead looked at her. "What?"

"I can't tie my shoes. I can't see them and I can't bend down to reach them, and…and…I'm a whale!" Betty exclaimed.

Jughead stared at her for a moment before erupting into laughter. She started crying and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, baby, I'm not making fun of you with my laughter. You're just, well, adorable," he murmured, kissing her tears.

"I can't even tie my shoes, Jug. My _shoes_!" Betty stressed.

"Sweetheart, you're seven months pregnant. There's a lot of things you can't do right now," he said softly.

"Yeah, but my damn shoes?" Betty sighed. She watched as Jughead eased down to his knees and began tying said shoes.

"What are you going to do if I can't tie my shoes when I go into labor?" Betty whispered, and Jughead smiled gently.

"Tie them then too," he assured her. "And do you know why?"

Betty looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I love you, my gorgeous wife. And I love the tiny human you're creating. These things I do for you aren't because I feel obligated to. It's because I want to. You're carrying my child, Betts. You've already given me the best gift ever; let me give back to you in any way that I can. Though, it won't measure up," he added with a chuckle.

Betty's heart was bursting and she latched her hands onto his shirt, placing a firm kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"And, I love you both," he replied, kissing her back firmly before kissing her round belly.

Betty smiled.

**Author's note: Enjoy! Prompts accepted in the comments. Xxx Have some to get to. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt idea about Betty talking to Monroe about her ex. I'm including Jughead in this. Enjoy.**

Monroe hadn't even been grounded a full day before there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Looking up, she spotted her parents peeking their heads in and waved them inside, shutting her journal in the process.

"Hi mom, dad," Monroe said. She watched as her mother sat down on one side of her, her dad taking the other.

"Roe, we need to talk about last night," her mom said, and she sighed.

"I already said I was sorry," she mumbled, fiddling around with her camera strap. It was a passion she had inherited from her father and in lieu of taking away her beloved camera as her punishment for lying, they opted to ground her for two weeks without her phone or iPad.

"We know you did, baby," Jughead replied. "That's not what we need to talk about."

Monroe looked back and forth between her parents, wondering what it was they were referring to. Betty looked at Jughead, who nodded and took the reins.

"We need to talk about what happened between you and Drew," Jughead said, and Monroe stiffened. Her mother immediately rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay, Roe, you're not in any trouble," Betty assured her.

"If it's alright, I'd rather not talk about that," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"We have to, sweetheart," Jughead said quietly, and she sighed, before nodding.

"It only happened twice," she said, and was she ever proud her voice didn't waver when admitting that.

"Roe, why didn't you just tell us?" Betty asked softly, and she sighed.

"I was embarrassed," she admitted. "The two times he…hit me…he swear he didn't mean to and that if I could just act the way he wanted me to, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Okay, first things first," Jughead said. "You know this isn't your fault, right? That Drew is sick if he sees nothing wrong with his actions."

Monroe just shrugged. It sure had felt like her fault every time he raised his voice to her.

Her mother spoke up then. "Did he do anything else?"

Monroe shook her head.

"No," she assured her. "Nothing. We…we didn't even get intimate with one another."

To be having this type of conversation with her parents was mortifying but it needed to be done.

"Is that why he got physically aggressive with you?" Jughead demanded.

"Yes," she muttered, wiping away a tear fiercely. "He said I was a tease."

"I'll kill him," Betty growled.

Monroe watched as her father squeezed her mother's hand gently, and Betty deflated, tension seeping out of her like air out of a balloon.

"I don't care what this prick thinks," Jughead said firmly. "You're not a tease for not wanting to do things you don't feel comfortable with. No one ever has the right to pressure you into something you're not ready for and they sure as shit don't get the right to lay their hands on you just because you said no. This is not your fault."

Monroe just stared at her camera before Jughead leaned over and took it out of her hands gently, placing it on her desk.

"What are you thinking about, sweet girl?" Betty asked softly, and Monroe sighed.

"Just how I'm not sure how I'm supposed to trust again after Drew," she mumbled.

"Don't not trust, but give yourself time to heal, too," her dad replied. "What Drew did to you would be traumatic for anyone and I could quite literally kill him and not lose a wink of sleep over that."

"Don't do it, dad," Monroe pleaded. "We need you here, not in prison."

Jughead nodded his head. "I know. That's why all I allowed myself to do was press charges against him. Charges that he accepted, by the way."

That was a relief for Monroe. She wasn't sure if her ex would kick up a shit storm in his process of protesting the charges but she was relieved he hadn't.

"Thanks," she replied, laying her head on her mother's shoulder. Monroe had never been one to admit weakness or when she needed help but even now she could admit she had gotten in way over her head with that relationship.

"We love you, sweet girl," Jughead said.

"I love you too, daddy," she whispered. Nothing more was said and Monroe let her eyes slide shut, feeling peaceful for once.

**Author's note: Super, super short one. Prompts accepted in the comments. Not sure if anyone is still reading this series but if so, I would love some more prompts! Xxx**


End file.
